Let it Be
by jetta05
Summary: This is a fic about "Dreadcedes", aka Mercedes/Samuel Larsen's character when he comes. I suck at summaries, shhh just come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So here we are. At the beggining. If you're like me and are very against Mercedes' new boyfriend, here's an alternative. And I think that Amber and Samuel Larsen would have crazy chemistry, so enter Dreadcedes! This will be a multi-chapter fic but there might be a gap in updates, depending on my schedule. Here's chapter 1, please Read and Review :)**

It had been a pretty crappy couple of weeks for Mercedes. She knew she had done the right thing by turning down the offer to share the role of Maria with Rachel, but that didn't make things any easier. She had really wanted that part and thought she deserved to get it too… but I really should have known better than to think I could be chosen for something over Rachel, Mercedes thought to herself sadly, as she made her way to the auditorium.

Being a member of Shelby's club definitely had its' perks; the woman was tough but she was fair. And it was a very nice change to actually have a shot at solos and not have to fight for scraps in New Directions. It helped having Santana and Brittany with her, and she had just come from talking with Tina who said she and Mike might be following soon.

She heaved a great sigh as she turned the corner where the door to the auditorium was. Singing always helped to get the frustration out of her and it was soothing. And she could get some extra practice in, so added bonus.

Before she could open the door though, she heard a voice coming from inside. And damn it sounded good. In a split second she decided against her better judgement and pulled the door open and slid inside quietly.

At the piano there was a boy about her age seated at the piano on the stage. His eyes were closed with concentration, so Mercedes took her chance to inch a little closer to get a better look.

He was tall, probably close to 6 feet or a little taller. He had dark brown dreads that fell past his shoulders and a nose ring. Needless to say, she'd never seen a guy like him before. And he was attractive. Very attractive. Extremely attractive actually.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she recognized the song he was singing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_And in the hour of my darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

She gave a slight smile and closed her eyes as she let the words of the song wash over her; no matter what, good music always had the ability to make her feel better.

"Are you spying on me?"

Mercedes eyes snapped open and she jumped a little as the voice broke through her thoughts. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized the singing and playing had stopped.

She quickly walked to the edge of the stage and gave a nervous chuckle, "No no! Of course not! I just- I just thought that it sounded really good, that's all."

He peered at her suspiciously before his face broke into a smile and he gave a laugh, "Nah I know, I was just messin' with you." He jumped off the stage and walked over to where she was standing awkwardly.

"I'm Isaiah. So you're a Beatles fan then?" he asked as he reached her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I got into them kinda late but yeah, I like them a lot," she replied and moved to against one of the auditorium seats.

He studied her carefully for a moment; she hadn't noticed before, but he had piercing eyes. She couldn't tell exactly what colour they were, for all she knew they changed colour sometimes. But it felt like he could see right through her.

Mercedes shifted her gaze away from him and looked longingly at the mic stand on the stage; she'd almost forgotten why she came down here in the first place.

He followed her line of sight and seemed to guess what she was thinking, because he said quickly "Hey if you wanna sing, I can leave. Or maybe was can do a duet or something," he finished off with a smirk.

Mercedes considered his words for a minute; it really was a tempting offer, and she was sure their voices would sound amazing together but she couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something… "Shane!" she said loudly.

He looked at her confused for a minute, "No it's Isaiah actually…,"

"No, Shane is my uh- my boyfriend. I was supposed to meet him 15 minutes ago."

"Oh. Yeah, you should go then! Sorry… I didn't-sorry," he trailed off hurridly.

Not knowing what to say, she gave a tiny shrug and a smile and made her way quickly to the nearest exit.

"Hey wait!" he called after her. She turned around, a questioning look on her face.

"I uh- I didn't get your name," he said somewhat sheepishly.

She gave him an encouraging smile, "It's Mercedes. Mercedes Jones." And pushed the door open, leaving him standing there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 guys! A little Kurtcedes for you guys since we're lacking so much in the show. If there are things that you really want to see in the story, message me or something and let me know! No promises, but I'll see what I can do :) Read and Review!**

"There's something up with you Mercedes!"

"I'm fine. I told you before, it's nothing! Can we please just get to this sale before all the good stuff is gone?"

"Not until you tell me what's up with you."

Mercedes stopped at the entrance to the mall and sighed. She loved Kurt to death and was glad they were still talking even though she was in Shelby's club, but damn the boy was persistent! She hated keeping things from him but there was no way she could tell him this. Then again, there was always the possibility that he'd figure it out anyway.

"We are not going in until you tell me what's going on with you woman," and he stood between her and the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. Mercedes knew a lost battle when she saw one and finally relented to him.

"Fine," she huffed and rolled her eyes. "But we need to be sitting down with some kind of hot beverage," and with that she turned on her heel and started back towards her car. Behind her back, her best friend gave a celebratory smirk and followed her.

They drove over to the Lima Bean in a comfortable silence; Kurt knew better than to press the girl for more details until she was ready to tell him. He loved Mercedes to death but damn was she stubborn!

Mercedes got them a table while Kurt went and got their drinks; he got his usual Grande Non-Fat Mocha and Mercedes got a Caramel Macchiato with whipped cream. As he approached the table, he couldn't help noticing how anxious she looked sitting there. The last time he'd seen her so anxious was over a guy… but she was dating Shane now. Unless…

"So," he began as he set the drinks down on the table, "Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep it inside until you explode?" he chuckled with a knowing smile and took a sip of his coffee. That earned him another eye roll and a sigh.

Mercedes took a pause before starting, "Ok, so yesterday I went to the auditorium to get in some extra practice and there was already someone there," she stopped and took a long drink from her coffee.

"Is that seriously it? You made us miss a sale because you didn't get the auditorium to yourself?" he joked and leaned back in his chair.

"You know that's not the end, will you let me finish boy?" Mercedes exclaimed in an exasperated voice. She took a deep breath and continued, "Like I said, there was someone already in there. A guy actually…," she trailed off quietly.

Now we're getting down to it, thought Kurt as he studied his friend. It must be some guy if this was the reaction he was causing in Mercedes. He knew how much she cared about Shane and that she wasn't the type to get taken with a guy when she had a perfectly good one.

"Ok so you met this guy and…," he trailed off meaningfully and waved his hand, motioning for her to continue.

"And he was singing. The Beatles actually. He sounded really good," and a smile unwittingly crossed her face at the memory of it.

"Was he by any chance good looking?" Kurt suggested with a knowing smile.

"Yes he was good looking but that's not the point," Mercedes replied a little flustered, "The thing is… I dunno I felt something when I heard him sing and we talked and now I'm all confused." At this she stopped and looked down at her hands; she liked Shane a lot and would never do anything to hurt him, but there was no way she could deny that she had felt something for Isaiah. What that something was… she wasn't exactly sure yet.

Kurt gave his friend a sympathetic and understanding look; he knew how it felt to have those conflicting feelings.

He thought carefully before answering her, "It happens. Sometimes there are people that you connect with right away, nothing wrong with that."

"I know it's just- Remember what you told me? How you felt when you first met Blaine? You said there was this spark, this connection there. And that's what I felt with this guy… but that's crazy right? How can you feel that for someone you barely know?"

"Mercedes, you like Shane right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you want to be with him? Only him?"

Mercedes gave a slight pause (not unnoticed by Kurt), before enthusiastically agreeing, "Yeah, of course I wanna be with him."

"Then… you'll just have to avoid this other guy. Because I know you. And the last thing you want to do is hurt Shane by getting mixed up with some other guy."

Just avoid him. That should be easy enough, Mercedes thought to herself as she gave an inward sigh. After all, he was just a guy. And she had a great boyfriend who really cared for her.

What more could she ask for?


End file.
